Ancestral Magic
Ancestral Magic http://www.sixx.de/stars-style/video/erster-trailer-von-vampire-diaries-spin-off-the-originals-clip is a powerful form of Witchcraft that is commonly used amongst the witches of New Orleans. Ancestral Magic draws power from the spirits of a witch's deceased ancestors. Ancestral Magic however, is limited to the area where the witch's ancestors are buried. Without access of the remains, witches who practice Ancestral Magic are powerless. History The origin of Ancestral Magic is unknown but it appears to remain a traditional source of magic for the coven of witches that reside in New Orleans. Ancestral Magic works by connecting with the magic of the witches dead ancestors and allowing it to flow through them. To keep their magic flowing any witch who practices Ancestral Magic must perform a ritual every 300 years or so that is known as the Harvest that sacrifices the lives of four of the covens own witches that will release all of the four witches energy back into the earth to appease their ancestors and make the connection between the witches and their ancestors stronger to give the witches even more power. And once at the reaping which occurs about a year after the Harvest, the four witches that died will be ressurected and more powerful than before. If the Harvest is not performed, the witches magic will slowly fade until the witches cease being witches at all. In order for the witches of The French Quarter to keep the connection to the magic of any witch in their coven that dies, the witches must concecrate the body and perform a ritual to ensure that the magic of that specific bloodline of witches continues flowing and they don't lose the connection to that certain witches magic. Modern Day The French Quarter Coven recently sacrificed the lives of three witches that were chosen to die, however the Harvest was interrupetd by Marcel and his army and the fourth witch, Davina never died and all three of the witches magic flowed into her and she became extremely powerful. It is speculated that Ancestral Magic can only be practiced within the boundries of where the ancestors of the witches are buried however as that has never actually been proven it is possible that it can be practiced outside of those boundaries and it was only a negative side effect of not completing the harvest. And since then, it became Sophie's plan to find Davina and kill her so the Harvest would be completed and her niece, Monique will be resurrected and the death of her sister, Jane-Anne wouldn't be in vain. Users Vlcsnap-2013-04-26-10h17m48s125.png|Jane-Anne Deveraux †|link=Jane-Anne Deveraux Sophie-Ancestral.png|Sophie Deveraux †|link=Sophie Deveraux Witch-New-Trailer-TOSeries.png|Davina |link=Davina Unknown.png|Agnes †|link=Agnes Sabine TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine †|link=Sabine Katie1x02.png|Katie †|link=Katie Celeste DuBois.png|Celeste DuBois † Bastiana.png|Bastiana † 250px-Monique TO 1x05.jpg|Monique Deveraux Papa Tunde TO3x11.png|Tunde † Genevieve TO3x11.png|Genevieve Genevieveandclarameetingtunde.jpg|Clara Summerlin† Spells *'Paternity Spell '- (Used by Jane-Anne Deveraux) to confirm whether Klaus was the father of Hayley's Unborn Child. The spell does not require an incantation. (Requirements: Goblet, Candles, Salt, Wooden surface.) *'Ancestral Magic Locator Spell '- (Used by Sophie Deveraux and Sabine Laurent) used to find Elijah and Davina (Requirement: Incantation unknown, map, ashes, pocket watch) *'Ancestral Magic Charge Spell '- (Used by Katie and Sophie) used to help Katie save Thierry by taking the power of the ancestral dead into herself so she would have enough power to save Thierry (Requirement; salt, candle) *'Mass Pain Infliction Spell '- (Used by Katie) to save Theirry it is similar to the pain infliction power but on a much larger scale that it caused the lights to explode and bring the vampires down (Dumois se la vroh kondu feh ailarra dontumuo... Dumois! Salacku tusdeh do...Vala!) *'Harvest Ritual '- (Used by New Orleans Coven Elders) A powerful ritual and spell used to reconnect the witches of New Orleans with their ancestors spirit and magic. *'Werewolf Moon Curse'- (Used by Celeste DuBois while possessing Brynne Deveraux) A powerful spell that could force werewolves to stay in their wolf form except on full moons. Marcel forced a witch to cast this spell on the New Orleans werewolves. *'Protection Spell'- (Used by Celeste DuBois) A spell that will enable the individual(s) whom which the spell is cast on to come back to ife if they die. *'Insanity Hex'- (Used by Agnes and Bastianna Natale) A Spell invoked by tracing a symbol on the victim's hand. The spell will drive the victim insane to a point where they become violent and kill. Genevieve revealed that if a Hex like this is allowed to set in for too long, it can no longer be reversed. Klaus further elaborates that hexes like this begin with magic, but after a while they alter the very chemistry of the brain making them irreversible. (Bastiana's Incantation: ''Torsion fou mort de l'espirit.) ('Agnes' Incantation:' ''Torsion.) *'Inferno Spell'- (Used by Bastianna, Genevieve, and Celeste DuBois) A spell that invokes violent flames over a mansion. The witches light candles and chant over them until torches ignite and the flames are replicated over a home. (Incantation: ''Femme Shelout Visior Ofernum Vita La Monteya No Vita La! Femme Shelout Visior Noferma Vita La!") *'Poison Kiss'''- (Used by Celeste) A simple enchantment enacted by a kiss. It was capable of temporarily incapacitating an Original Vampire. *'Message Spell'- (Used by Genevieve) A spell that causes a message to catch on fire and then be transported to the intended recipient.' '''This is very similar to a spell cast by Bonnie in TVD season 2 ('Incantation:' ''Pran sa messaj sa eales santro selevon.) *'Pain Infliction Spell'- (Used by Genevieve & Bastianna) A spell similar to the power of Pain Infliction. (Genevieve's Incantation: ''Radiamis.) ('Bastiana's Incantation: Votram lame boa.) ('Genevieve's Second Incantation: '''''Vamisa la visia.)' *'Devinette- (Used by Monique Deveraux) A mystical riddle that Witches use to teach their children, it manifests as tattoo-like writing on the subject's skin. Once the subject solves the riddle the writing disappears. Monique cast this spell on Celeste's request on Elijah to lead him to where she was holding Klaus and Rebekah. *'Mind Linking Spell- '(Used by Genevieve) A potion Genevieve concocted using herbs, her blood and Rebekah's blood, which she then gave to Klaus to drink. The spell linked together the minds of the drinkers so that Klaus could see the memories Rebekah was reliving. *'''Possession Spell- (Used by Celeste DuBois) A spell that allowed the spirit of a deceased witch to jump from body to body. *'Boundary Spell'- (Used by Celeste and Genevieve) to trap the Originals in the Lafayette Cemetery. It was a lunar spell that would last until the next moonrise. Genevieve later used a similar spell on Marcel's behest to trap Father Kieran in the attic at St. Anne's. *'Power Spell'- (Used by Celeste and three other Witches) Celeste used this spell in an attempt to overpower Davina Claire and Camille O'Connell at St. Anne's. Unfortunately, it was only successful in knocking Cami unconscious and throwing her as Davina was more powerful. (Incantation: ''Guardienne lablanc. Guardienne au la fois, se pu nu fe se ya due fe! Guardienne au la fois. ) *'Siphoning Spell'''- (Used by Celeste) Celeste used this spell to drain the power of the Harvest Ritual. She used a poppet (representing Davina) which spilled blood from the throat when Davina was sacrficed and into a chalice, from which she drank after the spell (effectively taking in the power of the entire French Quarter). Instead of resurrecting the Harvest Girls, it resurrected three other powerful Witches. Other requirements include her bones and many candles. (Incantation: Sacre sang du Pere. Sacre coeur de la Mere. Donne moi. Donne moi.) Trivia *Ancestral Magic is first mentioned by Elijah Mikaelson in . *Davina iwas able to detect when witches use Ancestral Magic in the French Quarter, likely due to her previously having the power mean to fuel the Harvest Gallery Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x20 "The Originals" - Hayley with Jane-Anne, the use of magic in it Pictures Vlcsnap-2013-04-21-20h41m04s51.png Tumblr mkdmeqEzMf1rqtxpzo9 500.jpg ustv-the-vampire-diaries-s4-e20-daniella-pineda.jpg jane-anne-does-magic.gif Sophie_(5).png References See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers Category:Witches Category:Supernatural